Life of a Prince
by Spirkluva11
Summary: James T. Kirk's, the Prince of the town of Kirkshire, birthday is coming up in a week. In desperate moves to get a husband, he must meet with five different princes from all across the land to meet his one and true love.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks so much for sending me requests through the e-mails that I posted in the new chapters. Of course if you still want to send me one (and hopefully you're reading this now) you can still send me some here at: **anti-cosmos_ **and I'll happily look at the request, and read it over. I'll probably write it also!

Since I brought that up, I would love to thank Lotus_Fly for giving me this prompt~ (you can find them profile here: .net/u/2083936/Lotus_Fly if you want to contact them. This is a prompt about Jim- you know, wait, I'm not even going to tell you! ;D Hahaha! What will happen in the next few chapters will only be known by me, and you when I finish writing them and updating them~!

I really hope you guys like. I'm really pumped up to do this story. You all know that reviews make me happy and work faster~!

_

* * *

Prologue_

"Jim, you know your birthday is coming up in a week. You know what happens when you turn eighteen here in our little town."

"Mother. I know what I have to do. Not like I love it."

"Jim, you do realize that you will get married on your birthday. Sadly whether you like it or not."

"Well I think it's dumb that we have a bunch of people come here and MAKE me get married to someone that's just acting all pretty and fancy and whatever."

The mother of the almost 18-year-old boy thinned down her lips as she sighed slightly, walking over to join her son. "You must get married to a handsome prince my son. There are many in this land, many of them wanting to meet you."

Jim, the prince that would soon be married, sighed as he made a move to stand up. "They don't want to see me. They just want to marry into this family for the money and the riches mother." He said sadly as he wandered across his large room. He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked out of his mother's sight. "I don't wish to get married." He said over his shoulder, looking at his mother whose lips were thinned.

"Why would you make your son do something you wouldn't want to do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he shook his head, turning and walking out of his room. Walking down the hallway, Jim let out a sigh as he rubbed his face with his hand. "Shit." He breathed, realizing that his most unwanted birthday was only a measly seven days away. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to even look at a boy like him.

Father dying in a war against another land, saving both him and his pregnant mother who was birthing him while his dad was dying. Jim couldn't do anything to save him, he felt awful for that, but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't have one single friend in his whole life. Not one.

Even his brother Sam never loved him as much as he wanted him to. His mother would always see the ghost of is father in his face, his crystal blue eyes supposedly shining with the same excitement that his father's had. His mother didn't allow him to go out much. He had to sneak out and get to bars himself. He met beautiful women that he would sometimes be able to kiss, but they would never allow him any more than that. It was against many many laws in their town. No one was to do anything lewd with the Prince before the age of eighteen. Of course, seeing as Jim Kirk was the prince of the town, everybody loved him and thought he was adorably cute and sexy. However, they would never be able to have him, for Jim could only get married to blue bloods.

Another downside for all women in the town that loved Jim, for he was the baby Prince of the family. Sam was his older brother, so he was the one who was allowed to get married to a beautiful woman once he reached the age of 18. However, for Jim is the second and final son, he was to be married to another _prince_ of another town. He was meant to be a gay child. It was the way of the towns, and Jim did not like it one bit.

His mother quickly caught up with him, sliding her hand on his shoulder as they walked down the long, tall, wide hallway. "Son, I cannot believe you would think you can only be loved for your fortunes." She said with some sort of sadness in her voice. Jim shrugged his shoulders as he mumbled, "Sure I can."

"Jim, I have sent messages to all of the towns nearby to us. They have all replied. Their sons are looking forward to meeting you!" she exclaimed happily as she saw Jim's eyebrows furrow their selves into a scowl. "How many mother?"

"Five."

Jim smiled softly at the number, sighing with some sort of relieve. "When shall the first one arrive?" he asked, turning his head towards his mother.

"They'll all come at the same time. You shall be together with one each and every day. You will spend a day, morning till night with one." Jim's mother said with a smile as she ran her gloved hand down Jim's upper arm. "While you are not with them, they will stay in our guest rooms and they shall not leave that guest room until it is their day."

Jim smiled softly, unsure of what to make of that. He then sighed once again. "When will they arrive?"

"It does take a while for them to arrive by horseback Jim." His mother assured. "It will all take them different amounts of time to arrive. Whoever arrives first will be the first to bless themselves with your presence."

Jim let out another light sigh. "May I read the letters they sent back before they arrive?"

Jim's mother smiled as they reached the large empty ballroom. "You may."

Jim went straight to asking the helper Rand for help with finding the letters. Rand quickly found them, telling Jim that they are in the library if he wishes to go read them to himself in solitude.

Jim was happy with that idea, so his main mission now was to go and find those letters to hear what the five princes said. While on the walk though, he was talking to Rand about who the princes were, and where they came from. For he wasn't well acquainted with the towns nearby his own small 'Kirkshire' which wasn't very large.

Rand had told him what she knew about each one. Which wasn't very much. She knew the names, and what town they came in, but that was it.

There was Prince Montgomery Scott of Scottsville.

Another one was Prince Hikaru Sulu of Chinatown.

One of the younger ones was Prince Pavel Chekov of Russia.

There was the well-known Doctor and Prince Leonard McCoy of Georgeshire

And of course the only Prince that was never spoken of, simply because he was so royal that he was too good to be spoken on your tongue. He was Prince Spock of Vulcan. The only town that was known to have aliens from a different world.

Jim's interests didn't stay with any of the men. They were all older than him other than the young Chekov who had only turned seventeen a few days ago. For him to get married to a boy that was not as old as him, that would be looked down upon. Rand told him about how the doctor or the Vulcan would be good for him. They were both very well known, and they both have their own riches, so it would be pointless for them to marry into a family that has less wealth than them other than for love. Jim knew that, but he was still skeptical about all the different men.

Once he got the library, and Rand excused herself, he found the letters folded up and in their envelopes on the table between the many large chairs. The fireplace wasn't burning fire, but it had been earlier that day, for the room was still warm. He took a seat in the chair he always sat in when he was in this room with his mother, brother, and his wife. It was a gold chair, very comfortable, and very regal. He always felt so important when sitting in it. As if he was a Captain of something that would do good. He also loved the color gold. It was his favorite color whether it be on money, clothing, or furniture.

He found the letters to be very different. They were all addressed to 'Mrs. Kirk', which wasn't very regal, but hey, it was about getting married to her son who they've never met.

Rand had also told him about how far each town was from Kirkshire. The closest was Russia, where Prince Chekov lived. He was expected to reach them in a day or two. The others were all around the same, Vulcan being the farthest however. Jim knew Chekov would be first, and Spock would probably be last, but the order the other three went in was to be found out.

With a small sigh and the knowledge that he would be married in seven days, Jim grabbed the letter from the seventeen year old, and popped it open.


	2. Pavel Chekov

**Author's Note:** Well there are a few unexplained things in this, and it was done fast, so it wasn't very well done. D: But I promise the next chapter will be better. I'm trying to catch up on these, because you know, I do love these stories, I just got away from them, because there were so many. I'm trying to re-do Virgin Veil, but I'm having a tough time on it. So you know, this is Pavel's day, and I know I didn't really do very good on it, but like I said, it was rushed.

So no going on about his nickname 'Pasha' I've heard enough of that, or how Sulu's town name changed, or about the female plumbing (I'll explain it again later) or why Jim is only gettting married to a prince. Because it's a prompt, a request, that's why it's like this. -rolls eyes- I've gotten annoying comments from another website, and it bugged me. So bleh. Just read it, ignore Chekov's horrible accent (because that was getting on my nerves too) and just enjoy!

_

* * *

Dear Mrs. Kirk,_

_I am very thankful to hear that you have chosen me for one of the many choices for your son's husband. It is an honor for a young unknown prince such as me from Russia._

_Jim sounds like a very loveable and interesting young man. The only thing I cannot promise is that my younger age will not come between any chances of anything going on between us. I would like to inform you now though, that I have never been in a romantic relationship. I am sure I'm not gay, but I will give Jim a chance because I would love to have a husband of my own. _

_Although, Jim would have to wait another year until I am of legal age myself. I'm writing back to simply tell you that I might not be the best choice for his love. I have never been in a romantic relationship, and you know what that means. I've never done it before._

_I suggest having Jim meet with Prince Hikaru Sulu of Sululand. He is a beloved man, that would be a very nice match for your son. _

_I shall arrive there by horseback by morrow. I hope my visit will be helpful for both you, and your son Jim._

_Prince Pavel Chekov of Russia_

"James, James, James, James!"

Jim groaned as he rolled over in his silk sheets with a grunt as the sun beamed through the tall windows. He rolled over away from the sun, to find more sun. "Mother…" he groaned, pulling the covers over his head hiding from any light.

"James, the first Prince has arrived! He is requesting to meet you!" she said with a grin as she pulled the sheets off of her son, and pushed at him to get him up. "It's Prince Pavel Chekov."

Jim groaned again as he rolled over to hid his face from his mother. "I don't wish to see him."

"James, we have spoken about this. You must get married by your birthday. You do not have to marry Prince Pavel if you do not wish to." She assured, tugging at Jim's arms trying to get up sitting up. "Prince Pavel is young James. He is also in a very unknown area. If you love him though, I will never stop you." She assured with a small smile as she helped him sit up.

Jim sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Mother… I do not love any of these men. I do not even know who they are."

Jim's mother smiled softly as she wandered over to grab some garments for her son. "I cannot believe that you are finally going on your first date." She said with a grin as she tossed clothing towards her son. "I want you to be nice to this prince James. He is young, and is only known to date women. This is a first for him."

Jim grunted once again as he started putting on his clothing. He really didn't know much about this Pavel guy. He sounded nice and cute by the letter he sent back, but he was really young. Not really young, but it was young by standers now a days.

Once Jim was fully dressed, his mother was grinning, and fixing his shirt. "Jim, I want you to have fun with him." She then winked at the end of her sentence, making Jim blush bright red. "Mother, I will not have sex with a man that I haven't known for more than two minutes." He said with a small frown.

Jim's mother let out a sigh as she continued fixing her son's shirt. "James, I do not mind if you have sex before you're eighteen. I advise it, so that you may bond with the men better."

Jim's face held a blush as he imagined what the sex would look like, seeing as he had to make up faces for the men he had never met before. "Mother, I will not have sex until I know I want it."

"Have fun with Prince Pavel. I'll be in my bedroom the whole day, and Rand will stay in the kitchen. If you wish to go around town, don't make a big show about it." His mother advised, done fixing his shirt and hair and everything else, before he turned around and made her exit.

Jim sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair again, letting his eyes wander around his large room. He sat there for a while, before he heard a knock on his door. With a small blush scurrying to his cheeks, he stood up, fixed his shirt slightly, and wandered over towards the door.

He was met with a shorter boy with a smile on his face. He was wearing royal clothing – which was to be expected, he was a Prince – and he held a bouquet of flowers. He had bright shining aqua eyes, along with curly brown hair that was lighter colored than Jim had ever seen. He had rosy cheeks, and the smile was growing. "I hope I did not wake you Jim." He said as he handed him the flowers.

Jim with a slightly raised brow took the colorful flowers. He smelled them, and they smelled nice. Jim softly smiled, and waved Pavel in. "What should I call you Prince Pavel Chekov?"

Pavel turned and grinned. "Call ve Pasha. May I call you Jim?" he asked after confirming what he could call him. Pavel smiled as he looked around the large room, fiddling with his sleeve cuff.

Jim took the flowers, and a vase that sat in his room. He put the flowers in it and promised himself he would put water in it as soon as he could. He looked over at Pavel who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. That made his cheeks grow warm at the images that flew though his mind. "I'm starved, do you want to go out and eat?"

Pavel looked up and smiled. "I am starved also." He said with a larger grin, as he looked up to see Jim smiling himself.

The two were walking out of the large castle, out towards the town.

Jim took the time to breath in deep lungfulls of air, smiling over towards the sun that was poking out of the mountains towards the east. When he felt some fingers pulling at his, he looked over to see Pavel smiling off towards the west town. He looked down to see that Pavel had intertwined their fingers.

Jim squeezed the hand in his own, watching as Pavel's smile grew.

The two continued down the long path that lead from the castle that was atop a hill down to the small town. The town wasn't so small, it did have many shops and carts, and places to interact and eat. It wasn't very big compared to other towns across the land however, so Jim's family wasn't very well known. Of course his father was though, making his family way more known than he thought it was.

The two reached the town, Jim familiar with the surroundings and Pavel took his time to look around and see all Kirkshire had to offer. Jim took this time to lead one of his 'maybe soon to be husband' towards where he loved to have breakfast. Pavel followed, almost being dragged by Jim.

Jim pointed up to the sign that read: 'Ye Breakfast House' before nodding his head. "You have to try their fresh chicken eggs. They're masterpieces." He said with a grin as he lead Pavel into the building.

"Ah Prince James, will you be having your regular?" the waitress asked with a smile as the two entered. Jim nodded his head at her with a grin. "I shall. We well have two. May we have a window seat?"

The waitress nodded her head, waving her hand. "Why of course Prince." She then lead them further into the building, then towards one of the many windows. She waved her hand to the table, and nodded her head before she left.

Jim was about to sit down, but was found that Pavel had pulled his seat out for him. Pavel's face still held that small unsure smile that Jim noted as 'cute', nodding his head at the chair that was hovering under Jim. "Sit." He said with that smile slightly growing. Jim's face held it's own grin as he sat in the chair, and thanked Pavel almost silently. He felt his cheeks burn slightly, inwardly cursing at himself for blushing at everything that Pavel did. Jim took his napkin, and put it over his lap, before playing with his fork. "I read the letter you sent back to my mother." Jim stated, hoping to start a conversation.

Pavel looked up, blushing lightly. "Eit was not supposed to ve read by vour eyes." He said with his eyes continually looking from his empty plate towards Jim's face.

Jim grinned as he heard Pavel say more than three words at a time. "I never realized you have an accent. That's really interesting." Jim said with his grin still glowing. He watched as Pavel slightly nodded his head as he grabbed the fork and started toying with it. "Eit vis not important." He acknowledged. "I am from Russia. Eit is a wery interesting Country. I vould love eit if you were able to wisit eit one day." He said with a smile as he ducked his head down as the waitress came back asking them if they were ready for their drink order.

"I shall have some water." Jim said, before looking over at Pavel who just nodded his head. "I vould like some vater also."

The waitress smiled as she slightly giggled at Pavel's accent, before nodding her head and walking off. Jim then looked back over to Pavel who was still toying with the utensils at his side of the two man table. Jim wondered how far he could get with Pavel. Not that he would want to get super far.

That's when he remembered that little metaphor like thing that Sam had spoken of. It had to do with the based in Stool Ball. That was one of Jim's favorite sports. Sam told him that each of the four bases was something different for each level of your relationship. He said that first base was kissing, whether it was closed mouth, open mouth, or French. Jim wasn't sure he wanted to get that far with Pavel, let alone anyone he only knew for a few hours. Jim at this point didn't even want to think about the other bases, seeing as he was antsy about the first one.

"Vat do you like to do?"

"My mother doesn't let me out much. When she lets me leave the castle, my brother and I play Stool Ball."

"Stool Ball? Eit is a interesting sport."

"It's really fun. Have you played before?"

"No." Pavel said with a small frown. "I do not have many fwiends to play vith."

Jim gave a small shrug. "I've got plenty of friends here. You should come to Kirkshire to play with us, it would be fun." He said with a small smirk. What Jim realized after saying that was that if he got married to Pavel, then he wouldn't have to come to anywhere, he would already be there. Of course though, Jim wasn't thinking about a relationship when he was with Pavel. He was sort of like a little brother to him, or at least he felt like he was.

"Can I ask you something Pasha?" Jim asked with a sincere tone in his voice. He looked up to see Pavel nodding his head. "Of course."

"What do I feel like to you? Even though we've only known each other for less than a hour." Jim asked, slightly toying with his sleeve out of anxiousness. Pavel then gave a tiny sigh as he slightly slumped his shoulders. "Zat is hard to distinguish. I do not feel love for you though." He said with a small frown.

Jim's face grew a small smile. "It's fine. For I don't seem to love you either. Pasha, you're like a little brother to me even if we haven't known each other that long."

Then the waitress came with their food and big glasses of water. The plates of food where placed in front of them, both holding three thin pancakes, two eggs, and two pieces of bacon. It looked really filling, and really hard to finish, but Jim knew that it would be easy even for Pavel to finish. The waitress smiled once again as she turned and left.

"Jim, this vis a lot of food." Pavel said as he grabbed his fork and started poking at his pancakes. Jim grinned as he shrugged his arms, taking a bit of the pancake and stuffing it into his mouth. He started chewing, watching as Pavel took the fork, and stabbed it into the egg. "It's not that much. Do not worry."

The two silently ate for a couple of minutes, before Jim broke the silence with: "Let's just try out a relationship for today though. To see if it would go anywhere." Pavel nodded, agreeing with that idea before continuing to eat. The two boys both figured that trying out a relationship (which was the whole point of Pavel crossing miles of land on horseback to get to the little town was all about) wouldn't hurt. Plus, Jim figured his mom would be just a little tweaked at the fact that he hadn't done much with the boy.

The two finished their breakfast – Pavel didn't eat it all however, he said it was still a lot more food than he normally ate – before the waitress gave them the price, and Jim gave her enough gold coins for both of them. "My treat." He said with a wink towards Pavel as he stood up.

The two started making their way out of the building, and back into the heart of town. Their hands were intertwined again, simply because they were trying. Jim tried to remember something interesting to do with Pavel, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Pasha, do you have anything you want to do while you are here?" Jim asked, looking over at the shorter younger boy. Pavel looked over at him, slightly shrugging his shoulders without a word. Jim was stumped on what to do. He couldn't think of anything that would be interesting, and romantic at the same time. Of course he didn't want to be all lovey-dovey with his practical little brother, but he still couldn't think of anything.

"How about a picnic?"

Pavel looked over at Jim with a slightly confused face. "I quite enjoy picnics. I share them with my mother often." He said with a smile gracing his lips. "Sounds fun."

Jim was glad he finally figured out something to do. He had been thinking about it all breakfast, so just having something to do with the first possible husband was a goal achieved. He figured that he should go back with Pavel to get the food and other items from his house.

"I bet Rand will be able to pack us some yummy treats." He said with a grin as he tugged at Pavel's hand once again.

Jim plopped down on the checkered cloth. He let out a sigh, looking over at the small pond that they sat by. He could feel Pavel sitting down next to him, so he looked over to find him looking really awkward. "Do not feel awkward." He said with a grin on his lips. "Just today, then you can just be a friend."

"It will be because the others are arriving."

"Partly that."

"Vho will be next?"

"I believe it is Hikaru Sulu of Sululand."

Jim watched as a small pink glow formed on Pavel's cheeks. A smirk formed on the older boy's face before he pushed at the other boy's arm softly. "You like him… don't you?" Jim watched as the young prince looked away quickly shifting farther away too, trying to avoid the idea. "You can admit to it. I'm not interested."

"Vou do not know eif vou are not interested." Pavel said with glowing cheeks as he looked back at Jim. "Even if I am, vou cannot risk not having a huzband."

"Pavel, if you love Hikaru, you should tell him." Jim said with a frown, grabbing the picnic basket Rand made him, and looking through the contents. He pulled out a block of cheese and crackers. "You are almost of marriage age. Hikaru and the others are past it. They are in desperate need of a husband or wife. Do you talk to him often?"

Pavel nodded, taking a cracker from the quilt, and starting to nibble on it. "Ve send each other letters. He is wery funny, and wery charming."

"So you've met."

"Yes. Russia and Sululand partake vin tournaments often. Since ve are of royal blood, ve are seating next to veach other."

"Sounds like a handsome guy."

"He eiz beautiful." Pavel swooned, smiling to himself before starting to actually eat the cracker. He folded his legs behind his butt, grabbing the small cheese knife and cutting off a slice to put on another cracker. "Your mother will not be happy eif ve do not bond."

"I've already figured out you're like a little brother to me. The end."

"Ze end?"

Jim chuckled, grabbing a cracker and starting to chew on it. "Yes, Ze end."

The two enjoyed the picnic from Rand, often talking about Hikaru and Prince Scott that Pavel had only met once. He said that he was a very happy go lucky guy, that often felt stressed over other people's expectations. It was around dusk that the two were packing up their picnic, and so Jim felt slightly unfulfilled. He had been raised to find his one true love (gosh, such a stupid idea…) and he wasn't sure he would.

Pavel really wasn't. Jim was sure of that. Of course it wasn't him.

Even so, the two walked back towards the castle, hand in hand. It wasn't hard to fake it, they didn't mind it. Pavel may be only a little brother to Jim, but Wiona didn't know that. Not at this point. She would know eventually.

The two spent the rest of the night sitting in Jim's room, talking about their childhoods, and their current plans for the future.

Jim just wanted to marry someone he would love in the future. He didn't know who it would be at this point, and he really didn't care. He knew because he was the baby, and because the last child born always got the 'female plumbing' he would be destined to carry children. Pavel had a baby sister that was just recently born, so he was safe. Jim would have to bear whoever's children he was going to marry. He wasn't sure what he wanted in his future, but he didn't want what his mother was planning him. This whole 'get married to some guy you know for a day' thing was getting on his nerves already. And this was a day that he hadn't even kissed Pavel. All they did was hold hands. If he thought that was bad, he wasn't sure what to expect if he liked the others.

Pavel was hoping to grow more connected to Hikaru. Even if he didn't marry the other prince, he wanted a few kids to raise and was looking forward to his future. Jim was happy at that, but he was still disappointed at his. Pavel tried to cheer him up about giving him information about the only other princes he knew, but it didn't achieve what he was aiming for.

Eventually, Jim bid Pavel a good night. Anxiously, Pavel pressed a soft kiss on Jim's forehead, before blushing red, and scurrying out of the room.

Embarrassed, Jim laid down, and turned to his side, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Pavel Chekov is obviously not my 'knight in shining armor'. I should know better than this to know I couldn't possibly love such an adorable puppy like him. _

_Mom says Hikaru is looking forward to meeting me. I just know that it's not going to be good. I'm hoping I do like one of them more than the others though._

_Who's left now? Let's see, Hikaru, Scott, Leonard, and Spock. Huh. From what I've heard, Spock is the wealthiest, and everybody wants to marry him. It goes the same with Leonard, only not as wealthy as Spock, nor as wanted. The others are less known, just live close to Kirkshire._

_I suppose I'll find out what happens. It's only four more days until my birthday. I hope all of them make it before my wedding. Ugh. Wedding._

_

* * *

_**NOTHER AUTHOR NOTE: **Well I hope you guys liked it! even if you didn't, I'm trying to work on these stories like I said. So I'm trying to promise you another chapter of Virgin Veil and the others. I'm still working on current stories, but also working on the oldies. :D

~SL


End file.
